The Rewound Saga:New Moon
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Bella's dead. Is she?
1. Chapter 1

The Rewound Saga: New Moon

Rated M for sex, violence, death

Alice and I were out walking in the forest when I turned to her and said

"we need to leave"

"why?"

"I'll eventually end up killing Bella and I know it'll hurt but I want to protect her and don't worry I'll tell Rose and Bella in two days."

"Okay"

I smiled and then shot off in the distance leaving Alice dazed and startled

"Close your eyes and no trying to cheat using your powers"

I returned with a little box in my hand and on one knee

"Open your eyes"

She gasped

"Will you Alice-Brandon Cullen do me the honour of marrying and making me the happiest man on the planet?"

"Yes I will"

I slipped a gorgeous ring on her finger and our lips met when Alice opened her eyes we were floating off the ground.

I lowered us gently and we sped home

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Bella I want to tell you some exciting news"

"What is it?" my mother asked

"Alice and I are engaged to be married" I said

Alice smiled and showed them the ring I chose for her

Esme smiled at us "how did you get this?"

"I created it I tried to put as much of Alice into this ring short of physically doing so" I said my voice thick with love.

Alice was ecstatic and whispered something in my ear

"I'm going to reward you tonight" she purred at me

I silently thanked whatever gods were listening.

Two days later I was at home when I decided to tell my parents

"Esme, Carlisle and Rose we need to leave"

"why?" they asked

"I'll end up killing her as you remember from her birthday"

"I see" Carlisle said

"I'm sorry Rose" I said turning to the statuesque blonde

"I hope you understand why I'm doing this it's not that I have a problem with her dating you it's just Bella's human and I'll eventually kill her" I said

"I do and I accept that "Rosalie replied "but I'll tell her" she added

"Ok" I said

I went off to hunt, when I had my fill I detected a familiar scent

"Jane" I said venomously

"Cullen" she spat

"I warned you if you came near me or my family what would happen but you didn't listen so now you burn" I said conjuring up two fireballs and was about to let it lose

"Please I beg you I left them because of what they did to me after I found out what they're going to do to you and your fiancée "

"You left? why do I have difficulty believing you after all you are a sadistic little shit" I said

"I maybe but when I tell you what Caius, Marcus and Aro all have planned for you and Alice "

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"I am saying that the three of them are going to rape Alice while forcing you to watch" Jane replied fearfully as she saw the look of absolute rage on my face

I grabbed my phone

"Alice get here now and bring Rose, Carlisle and Esme with you" I said in a deceptively calm voice I snapped my phone shut.

I soon heard my family speed towards us I turned and stood in front of Jane

"Alice is gonna want to rip your head off" I said "so please wait until I've calmed the kitten down. "

Soon enough my black haired baby crashed into me

"Why is she here" Alice snarled as she tried to get at Jane

"Babe calm down I know what you're thinking but it's not what it looks like" I said

"What does it look like?" Rose asked

"I heard Aro, Marcus and Caius plan to rape Alice and force Evan to watch then force me to have sex with you" Jane said looking directly at me.

"They want to hurt my baby then you'll fuck me hell no" I said

"I agree with my soon to be brother in law" Rose said

"Thanks" I said winking at her

Rose nodded

"So what did they do to you?" I asked

Jane turned around and pulled up her shirt to reveal a row of jagged scars that ran from below the neckline and all the way to her lower back and thighs

I hissed then swore

"What is it?" my family asked

"My sister is unprotected and Victoria still wants me dead for killing her mate "I replied.

"Go we'll handle her" Carlisle said

I nodded then lifted off the ground where I broke the sound barrier in my haste to find Bella I landed outside Charlie's house where I detected a faint scent of blood and my throat started to burn as I headed upstairs the scent got stronger and as I opened the door

"Evan help me please" Bella said her voice so faint that had I not been a vampire I wouldn't have heard her I took her in my arms and flew home.

I arrived and immediately called Carlisle

"Carlisle hurry Bella's dying and I don't trust myself enough to save her" I said.

"Already on the way" he replied soon enough Carlisle arrived

"Where-?."

"Upstairs in your office" Alice said I nodded not trusting myself to speak just yet.

I leapt out the window and ran until I was so far away that I couldn't smell her blood I screamed

"VICTORIA YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD YOU HURT MY SISTER SO NOW YOU DIE"

Fire erupted from my palms and I let loose until I calmed myself down then sped home, Alice met me on the stairs outside

"Are you ok babe ?" she asked me

"Yeah I'm fine just pissed off" I replied

"I saw what you did" she said

I raised an eyebrow at my fiancée

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah so I wanted to help calm you down some more" Alice said taking my hand.

I smirked knowing what she wanted I pushed her against the wall our lips met in a blazing kiss and pushed her arms above her head with one hand my other tore the shirt right off her back along with the black lace bra underneath her nipples hardened as I asserted my dominance on her, our tongues battled each other eventually I won, she tried to regain some dominance over me but I growled at her

"Fuck" she moaned as I massaged her left breast and sucked on her right nipple

I smirked and reached down her tight, lithe body and squeezed her ass

"I have an ass fetish" I said to Alice who winked at me

"What you mean is you want to fuck my ass?"

"God yes "

"So baby what's it like knowing what I want to fuck your ass right here outside the house" I said and tapped her ass making her groan

"it turns me on so bad babe that I need you inside me" she whimpered

"mmm I can tell" I said and pulled her panties down and started to eat her out Alice screamed in pleasure

"fuck me" Alice said as she came down from her first orgasm of the evening

"I want to return the favour "she added

Alice then unzipped my pants and dropped my boxers where my hard cock smacked her in the face I moaned as she started sucking me off as I groaned in pleasure I looked up and saw Rose watching I smirked

"Babe we have an audience" I said and Alice looked up

"Rose you can join us if you want" I said

The blonde's eyebrow rose

"You sure Ali-Cat?" Rose asked

"Yes now shut up and kiss me" she howled as I entered her from behind

"Fuck me you are so goddamn tight baby"

I said growling in pleasure,

Rose tore her top off and dropped her pants

"Mmm yeah baby fuck me harder" Alice screamed

"You want it huh? come on say it you dirty little slut" I growled as I hammered her pussy

"Make me cum please" she whimpered and screamed

"Fuck my dirty sister's cunt" Rose moaned as she frigged her pussy.

I pulled out and blew my load down Rose's throat.

Bella was upstairs to get stitched up by Carlisle

"Carlisle I am so sorry" she said

"Don't worry about it Bella" he replied "Accident's happen to the best of us."

"Yeah but not to you or my girlfriend" she replied "not even my brother "

"What about me? " I asked as I walked into the office "I'm fine" I added to Carlisle's raised eyebrow

"Well you would be considering you just shagged me "Alice quipped as she danced into the room

"You what?" Bella spluttered

"Yeah he did and Rose watched" Alice sang

"Don't get me involved" Rose retorted

"You didn't have a problem with swallowing my spunk" I added while my sister blushed and Rose growled at me.

"Ooh scary" was my sarcastic reply.

Carlisle chuckled at the antics "enough kids "he said golden eyes twinkling

"Dad" whined Rose

"Bella we need to talk?" I said seriously

"So talk" she replied not noticing Alice take my hand

"We as in Rose, Alice, myself, Carlisle and Esme are leaving because I believe it would be safer for you but I'll be watching over you" I said softly

"No please don't leave me" Bella begged me "I wish I'd been turned then none of this would have happened"

"I'm sorry Bella" Rose said her eyes burning with tears unable to fall.

"As am I" Alice said


	2. Chapter 2

November


	3. Chapter 3

October


	4. Chapter 4

December


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was at the Denali's with my fiancée and her sister my future in-laws were in London .

"Baby how's Bella doing?" I asked resting my head on her shoulder

"She's a figurative zombie" she replied I winced

"Do you think it was a good idea "I asked

"Leaving?" she asked

I nodded "yeah"

"No but also yes" she replied

"How do you mean?" I asked

"Well in that sense she's now run to the arms of a shape shifter named Leah"

"Ironic don't you think "I said

"How so?" Alice asked

"well think about it I mean Bella was with a group of vampires and now she's with a teenage werewolf she's a danger magnet that girl" I said

"I see what you're saying" Alice replied, then froze as she was hit by a vision

_Bella riding a motorcycle and seeing Rosalie warning her to stop_

"_If it's the only way I can see you then I'll do it" she said suddenly she flew off and started bleeding Leah racing towards her their lips met._

"Oh shit" I said as I realized what this meant

"Rose" I called

"Yeah what do you want?" she asked walking into the room

"Uh well Bella's hanging around a teenager named Leah and they've just made out" I explained

"WHAT, Why I ought to kick that mongrel's ass from here to the east coast" Rose snapped

"Calm down" I said

"What me calm down" Rose said

"Yes calm down" Alice said

"If you two are going to make out I am going to get a video recorder" I said then ducked as the two lovelies swatted my shoulders playfully

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you" Alice teased seductively

"I think we should" Rose purred

"Really?" I said a little too eagerly

"What, you want to shag us? "

"I-uh" I stuttered and I never stammer in my entire life

"Awww" Alice and Rosalie cooed

"Shut up" I whined

They both laughed their eyes twinkling

"So I'd like to take you Alice out on a date" I said seriously

"Why?"

"It's been a while due to Bella almost getting murdered and the Victoria thing" I deadpanned

"Oh ha ha "

"Yes well I am a comedy genius" I said "goddammit."

I took Alice's hand and told to dress warmly

"Why?" she asked

"Just do it please" I replied

Alice soon returned and I smiled

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Good"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we flew to a remote location

"Babe where are we?"

"In a moment you'll see why I brought you here" I replied mysteriously

Alice sat down and cocked her head to the side,

I stripped off my upper layers and began fire dancing creating images of three of my greatest loves, Alice gasped and watched in awe as I danced.

_Bella had enough of the remarks about her orientation, the victimization the abuse and decided to end it she went to La Push and jumped_

"Oh god no" Alice cried out

"Baby what happened?" I rushed to her side

"Bella will commit suicide in three days" she replied her eyes wide in horror

"Not if I have anything to do about it" I replied grimly "let Rose know what happened and we'll continue this soon" I said kissing her and flying away

I arrived six hours later and waited until Charlie had gone to bed then I snuck into my sister's room and placed my hand over her mouth, Bella woke with a start and I removed my hand

"Evan what the hell are you doing in my room?" Bella asked shock written on her face.

"I'm here to save your life" I replied then watched as Bella gaped at me in surprise

"What are you talking-Alice" she hissed

"She knew what would happen if you all left and yet you did" she snarled in fury

"What and you think committing suicide is going to help anyone" I snapped at her.

"Yes actually I do" she replied hotly

"What about what it would do to me, Alice, Charlie, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle?" I asked

Bella gaped "I-I didn't think" she replied.

"Damn right you didn't think" I growled then hugged her

Does Alice know that you're here?" Bella asked sleepily

"Yeah she does" I replied

"Good so now I can kill you" Bella-Victoria snarled

"What bring it bitch" I growled igniting my hands.

Victoria jumped back as she watched the fires burn and the pure rage in my eyes, I was about to launch my first attack.

"Uh Uh you don't want to do that "Victoria taunted me

I snarled in response "Really I don't care what you say but I'm not in charge of your fate you are so if you really want to make peace with my family and save yourself from the Volturi help us and I swear on my power to protect you"

"That's not your role in this" a voice said

Victoria cowered but I smiled "Jane"

"Cullen"

"And who are these two ass clowns" I indicated the Volturi guards behind her

"Oh this is Alec my twin and Demetri" Jane replied as she stalked towards the red headed immortal on her knees screaming silently

"I am only going to say this once" I rumbled "LET HER GO"

Alec and Demetri sprinted towards me unaware that I had already beaten them before their first move was made.

I dropped to my knees and the earth gave way and as they fell I smiled.

"Enjoy hell motherfuckers" I shouted after them

"So you want to try that again?" I said to Jane.

She stared at me

"I think you should join us "

"Not gonna happen" Alice snarled

"If you take him you take all of us" Rosalie added Carlisle and Esme nodded silently agreeing with their daughters.

"So be it" Jane said reluctantly

"No" Victoria said "he killed my mate because I tried to kill the human"

"I swore to you that I will kill anyone who threatens my family so go and tell your bosses that if they come into the state of Washington or any of their thugs it's war" I said and threw an ice blue flame at Jane's face destroying her left eye and cheekbone also vaporizing half of her teeth "the damage can't be undone" I added viciously.

"Why would you risk your life to save mine?" Victoria asked

"He's the kinda guy to fight for you and will give his life to protect those he cares about" Esme Alice and Rose said together as one while Carlisle agreed silently.

"But if you live with us you'd have to change your feeding habits" Carlisle said.

"I-I need to think" she replied.

"Take all the time you need" I said then smiled "we'll be here when and if you decide to return and I'll help train you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Volterra Aro , Marcus and Caius were arguing among themselves when Jane walked in

"Ah my dear I trust the mission was a success? " Aro asked

"Yes Master" Jane replied bowing her head "and they have no idea as to the fate of the human girl."

"Good young one good "

"Master I have a message from the youngest Cullen" Jane said

"Let's hear it"

"You tell your bosses that if they threaten my family or come in the state of Washington and they send their thugs it's war"

"Well I think we should pay them a visit" Aro said

"Where are Alec and Demetri, Jane?" Marcus asked

"They're destroyed the Cullen boy did it"

"A newborn defeated two of my best impossible" Aro said

"You think I'm lying here" Jane thrust her hand out "see it for yourself"

"Incredible" Marcus exclaimed

"I concur" Caius murmured

"Do you see brothers that we must collect the seer and the elemental as soon as possible" Aro decreed to his fellow ancients.

"Agreed "Caius and Marcus said their voices bored "I'll send them a letter just to be courteous" Aro said and laughed evilly.

At home I was lying in between my fiancée and sister in-law in my room

"Baby what is the matter.?" I asked

"The Volturi are coming to take us away " Alice said terror etched in her eyes.

"They will try" I growled

"And they will fail" Rose said grimly


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the dungeons of Volterra things were not looking good for Bella Swan as she was tortured

"No please no more" she begged

"Where is the Cullen boy?" Jane shouted

"I don't know "Bella screamed.

Jane stalked towards the young brunette venom dripping from a syringe

"If you don't tell me where he is I'll send your corpse back to your father and made to look like the Cullen's murdered you "

"Fine I don't care what you do because I truly don't know where the Cullen boy is" Bella said as she accepted her fate.

Jane then advanced onto her helpless victim and injected the venom straight into Bella's heart.

She screamed for a minute and then lay still.

"Master I have done what you ordered me to do" she said to Aro

Aro smiled then undid his pants where he sodomised the body as did Marcus and Caius and shattered every part of her.

The three ancients then sent off the body back to Forks.

In my bedroom I was listening to my music when I heard an unholy scream

"Alice what did you see?" Carlisle asked

"Bella's dead" I heard her say to him.

"I'll kill them myself" I growled

"Well we might have to wait as Charlie and the entire town are headed this way "Alice said

"When will they get here?" Esme asked

"An hour "Alice said reluctantly

I stood and left the room Alice chased me into the garden

"Where are you off to? "

"I'm going to hold them off for as long as I can" I said

"Don't leave me" she begged

"I won't but I will find you" I reassured her then met Rose's eyes she nodded her head silently

Carlisle then approached "Evan please reconsider it I already lost a daughter don't make me lose you" he said as he stared me in the face.

"Fine I won't" I murmured and then gasped as Alice nearly knocked me off my feet.

"I'm so glad you didn't "she said burying her face into my chest

"As am I" Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie said together.

I stared into Alice's eyes and I kissed her long and hard our need for oxygen unavailable to us.

I broke apart from her

"Right let's go."

I took my car Alice joined me Rose in her BMW M3 Convertible Carlisle and his wife Esme in the Mercedes –Benz SMG as we hit the freeway I accelerated and we disappeared into the night the next day we arrived in Alaska where we were met by Carmen, Elezar, Irina, Kate and Tanya

"What happened?" Carmen asked

"The Volturi murdered my sister "I said

"WHAT" the five Alaskan immortals said surprise etched on their faces.

"They tortured her for however long I don't know they wanted to know where my fiancée was and Bella didn't know so Jane injected her with venom while she still was alive" Alice said.

"I will kill all of them one at a time if I have to" I vowed "but not just for me I'll do it for all of us and those that wish to live free from being controlled and used by the Volturi for their own sick pleasure"

"I couldn't agree more "Kate said and winked at me

"As do I" Irina said, nodding her blonde head.

Carlisle sighed "As much as I hate violence Aro, Marcus and Caius must be stopped as do the guard and whoever else they can brain wash "

"I will show mercy to whoever asks for it and give them a second chance but we will need allies, people we can trust "I said

Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other after a moment nodded

"A guy that I met at the Battle of Yorktown is a close friend of mine I'm sure he'll help."

"I know a few Egyptians and the youngster Benjamin is a lot like you in terms of being able to manipulate the elements" Elezar said.

"Sweet finally someone who will give me a challenge" I said.

"What are you saying"? Alice asked "that I'm not challenging enough."

"No" I replied "all I meant was is that I finally have a chance at improving my power output and what better way than to test myself against someone as gifted as me"

"Oh" she replied

"Charlotte? Peter?" Rose suggested

"Maybe Kachrina and Zafrina" Alice added

"Who are they?" I asked confused slightly

"They are two Amazoans that are a lot like us in that they feed on animals." Esme said

"Good" I said

I wandered off afterwards Alice joined me

"I'm going flying for a while I am also going on holiday alone to London "I said to her.

"Why?" she asked

"I need to get away for a while" I said gesturing behind her "I'll be back in six months" I added

"Well I want to come with you" Alice pouted

"Ok fine but only because you're cute when you pout" I said then jumped backwards as she tried to hit me.

"HA you missed and you call yourself a seer "I said and Alice snarled in reply then she flashed me her bra covered breasts and while I was distracted she smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ouch" I said

Garrett watched the display with an amused expression on his face

"Evan" Elezar called

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you say that you were also a shield?"

"I didn't think it was relevant "I said surprised

"When Jane tried to use her power on him it didn't work" Alice said and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Truly" Elezar exclaimed scepticism heavy in his voice

Kate joined us and immediately attacked me using her full power on she too stared as I remained standing.

"You done" I growled then launched an attack of my own my fists a flurry of blows as I punched and lashed out at the ancient vampire.

"Ok enough" Carlisle barked.

"Oh he's a shield all right "Kate said "and a damn good one as well that was full power and nothing happened."

"Apart from me kicking your ass" I said

She winced theatrically for my benefit "there is that" she conceded.

I laughed "you know you love me"

She shook her head silently agreeing with me

"Carlisle, Esme and Rose Alice and I are taking a holiday to London England"

"Why?" they asked in unison

"We need to get away from the drama so we figured it would be nice to just escape for a while" I said.

"I agree" Kate spoke walking into the room

I stared then grinned at her

"See I'm not alone in that statement"

Carlisle smiled "Evan go have fun just be careful"

I snorted "I'm always careful trouble always finds me."

Kate, Irina and Tanya joined us then

"We'd like to travel with you "

Alice, Rose and I looked at each other

"Ok" we said together

I smirked at the thought that crossed my mind. as well and at the same time my cock hardened

"Tanya I think you're drop dead gorgeous and I would fuck you right now" I said

She raised an eyebrow

"You do?"

"Fuck yeah."

Tanya dropped to her knees in front of me and unzipped my pants

I groaned as she began to suck me off

"Fuck me"

She smirked

Alice, Rose, Irina and Kate watched as I was getting closer to my first orgasm of the day

"I'm cumming" I growled and exploded down her throat

"You are a damn good cock sucker" I said to her as Tanya got up and kissed Alice and in turn Irina kissed Tanya Rose and Kate then looked at me and I immediately hardened the two blondes stripped off, Kate lowered herself slowly onto to me and moaned as I split her open Rose spread her luscious long legs and frigged herself off

"Fuck her Evan make the blonde slut scream your name as you hammer yourself in and out of her pussy force her to beg for release and call you master" Rose said as masturbated.

Meanwhile Alice, Irina and Tanya were locked in a threesome that defied the karma sutra and as I stared Kate screamed her release and glanced over her shoulder at her siblings fucking Alice who screamed her release I pulled out of Kate and blew myself on Alice's face and she gasped in surprise

"Thank you baby"

I smiled "well watching you fuck like an animal made me want to cum on your gorgeous face"

"God that was hot" Tanya said and ran a finger over her face taking my spunk on the end and tasted it

"Sweet"

Kate, Irina and Rose raised their eyebrows

"My sister's fiancé blew his load on her face and that's the best you can do" Rose said

"Calm down or do you want me to wreck your arse? "

The busty blonde gulped "no master" she bowed her head in submission

The three stared at me "it's complicated" I said in response


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The five of us went to the airport and checked in and as we paid first class the five of us went to the airline lounge where we sat and waited to board.

About an hour later we boarded the plane and got comfortable I smiled to myself then laughed for a full ten minutes I got stares from the people around me but I didn't care what they thought about me.

After we had reached cruising altitude I pulled out my IPod and started jamming to my music where I started to sing out loud Alice got a glint in her eye she went down on me and began to suck on my hard cock I growled and started to fuck her mouth making her gag, she was wearing a white halter tank top, a black miniskirt, black stockings and no panties or bra and while I was mouth fucking her Alice was massaging her breasts and fingering her tight cunt and stared up at me I shot my thick white cum down her throat.

The next day the six of us landed at Heathrow airport and headed for the car rentals soon we were speeding out of the airport

I was outside with Kate training with fire and ice simultaneously

"Good work" Kate commented

"Thanks" I said

Alice danced into the room and kissed me

"Goddamn you're sexy when you train " she said as she stared at my torso

"I know I am" I said "So what are you?"

"A goddess "

I was temporarily struck speechless.

Later that day I was out flying and listening to my music when my phone went off

"Hello Evan" a voice disfigured said

"Who are you?" I said stopping suddenly and hovered

"You know who we are?" the unknown voice replied smoothly

"You fucking bastard I'll kill you when I find you" I snarled

"I know what happened to your sister Bella Swan "the voice taunted

"WHAT?"

"Now that I have your attention I want you to travel to Volterra and surrender yourself to me and you better be alone "

"Fine on what date do you wish me to arrive?"

"20th of July" the voice replied

"I'll be there" I said and seethed.

The phone went dead

I shot back home and landed at the apartment the five of us were sharing

"Alice, Tanya, Carmen, Irina and Kate were watching T.V in the spacious lounge

"Bella's alive"

"What?" the five of them said

"How do you know?" Alice asked

"I received a strange phone call about half an hour ago from an unknown person telling me she's alive and demanded I surrender myself to them on the 20th of July" I said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day was set and as it approached Alice and I returned home and we told our family what was going down

"No "Carlisle snarled in fury

"I don't have a damn choice if it means getting Bella back then I'll take it and I'd know you'd do the same if Alice, myself or Rosalie were in the same position don't try to deny it but I have a plan to end the ancients once and for all cause in case you hadn't noticed I fucking hate them it requires us to put aside our differences with the pack in La Push and work together. "

The assembled group stared at me

"Are you nuts?" Charlotte asked her crimson eyes glowing

"Jury's out but in all seriousness this will work or I'll damn myself to hell."

"I will go back to Forks alone and will return in three days "I said and walked to the door

"Cousins look after my partner and sister until I return" I said and fell through the window.

Alice screamed as I flew away.

I closed my eyes as I heard her but my mind was made up and I soon arrived back in my hometown.

I knocked on the door

"Charlie Swan who are you?" he asked

"What you don't recognize your own son?" I said

"You" he snarled as recognition dawned on his face and charged.

I dodged his attacks and soon calmed him down

"You done trying to kill me "I said mildly annoyed

"You've got some nerve coming back here when you raped my daughter and your sister and killed her" Charlie said

"Firstly I did not kill her and before we could defend ourselves you and the town tried to attack my beloved and my family because you didn't want to hear it "I snapped.

Charlie stared at me shock written on his face

"What are talking about?" he asked

"It's better if I showed you" I said and popped a fireball in my hand, Charlie stared at my hand

"That's not all I can do" I said and standing up I went to the back garden, Charlie followed slightly bemused.

I rose off the ground and hovered above him

"I can also create tornadoes and earthquakes "I said landing without a sound

I stiffened as I heard the sound of a group of boys walking towards the house

"Hello boys"

"Who the hell are you" Sam replied

"He's the Cullen who murdered his sister" one of the others said.

The pack were about to shift when Charlie spoke up

"He is innocent he did not commit the crime you say he did"

"WHAT? Charlie he killed your daughter and ran away" Sam said

"Only because you pack of mutts didn't give my family and I a chance to defend ourselves "I growled and leaned forwards in an aggressive stance

"Besides I know who really made it look like I killed her but in actual fact she's still alive" I growled at them.

"You're kidding me" a boy shouted

"Jake right?" he nodded at me "Listen up because I'm only going to say it once I DID NOT KILL HER and if you don't believe me here's the proof and I played the recorded conversation .

Sam approached me

"What do you intend to do?

"The plan is that I head to Volterra alone then two days later my family and our friends will join then you and the pack will follow after them I will allow them to torture me then Alice will rush to my side and the family will group themselves around us, and the fact the Volturi want myself and Alice to join them and hence the reason why Bella was taken "I explained.

"Now if you're done I need to return home and comfort my distraught fiancé "

Alice was waiting for me as I walked in the front door

"Don't you ever do that again" she yelled

"Ok" I said and kissed her silent

Alice was caught off guard by my sudden attack of affection

"Mmm" she moaned against my lips

"Evan babe do you mind taking this upstairs not that I mind you making out with my sister"

I growled at Rose and Alice giggled beside me

"Don't interrupt me when I'm making out with her ok"

"Fine" Rose said and blurred out the room

"Now where were we?" Alice opened her mouth to answer

"Ah yes now I remember I was about to make love to you" and together we brought each other off into the hours of the morning.

"Babe" I said

"Mmm" she replied

"May I use my flame ability on you?" I asked

"You know what my answer is" Alice replied

I smiled and was about to begin when the phone rang

"Motherfuckers" I growled and picked up the phone

"Hello Evan Cullen"

"Aro" I snarled

"Yes it is I who have decided that if you and the seer don't arrive in the next few days we will come and kill your family starting with Carlisle and Esme" Aro sneered

"No you won't "I replied seething

"What are you talking about? " Aro said

"I mean I'll be there in three days and I will show you to never threaten a man's family" I snapped

"Is that a threat" Aro replied

"No it's a fucking promise now piss off "I said and hung up on him

"Well that went well" I snarked to Alice who laughed.

"Who was on the phone?" Rose asked

"The goddamn Volturi are pissing me off for interrupting my time with you both "I growled

"Aww are you feeling like you've got blue balls" Alice said

"Fuck yes" I groaned then stiffened as the wet dog smell of the pack hit me

"Goddam it "I snarled "damn dogs are really pushing their luck these days I'll get rid of them and then we are going to continue this come hell or highwater"

"Yeah what do you want? "I snapped at Sam who wisely stepped back the rest of them bristled at my tone

"Calm down "Esme said standing beside me "and as my son said what do you want?"

"We want to renew the treaty because eventually Bella will become a vampire sooner or later and we want to make sure she won't be a threat to the people of Forks" Sam explained

"No" I snarled

Esme stood aside as I walked towards the pack

"You want to control and use us as scapegoats to allow your people's prejudice as a reason to destroy us if we are wrong or are falsely accused of a crime we are yet to do so how about we fight this out and if I win you leave in peace and we can work together"

And if you lose?" Sam asked

"I will gladly accept my fate but you leave my family out of this they are innocent "

"Agreed" Sam said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Carlisle soon arrived home and I told him what had happened he thanked me I smiled in response

"I am unavailable for the next few hours because I have to satisfy two women who are probably making out upstairs "

My parents laughed lightly.

"Oh yes don't you fucking stop" Alice moaned as Rose ate her out,

"Hello ladies" I said opening the door "you just couldn't wait for me could you?"

"No we couldn't" Alice groaned "I needed my itch scratched and you were busy taking care of the fucking wolves and Rose was around so we got busy"

"By all means please continue" I said and sat down to watch

They smirked and renewed their activities and suddenly Alice screamed her release all over Rose's face she smiled and kissed her.

The next day dawned bright and early and because I hadn't hunted in a while I quenched my thirst on a herd of deer that were grazing nearby.

The next two days passed in a blur and soon it was time for us to go to Volterra the five arrived there Jane was there to meet us and escort the five of us to the head vampires the journey passed in silence

"Ah you're finally here how nice to see you Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I believe you're Evan" Aro said sweetly

I snarled in response

"Where is Bella? And before you sic Jane on me or my family her powers won't work on any of us"

"Hi Jane how's your face oh wait I see you've got a mask to hide it good that will teach you to fuck with me or my family" I growled

Aro, Marcus and Caius then approached us flanked by two guards

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you "Alice snapped

"Why?" the three ancients asked

"I'll burn you alive now where is Bella? Do not make me ask again"

"Bring the human up here" Marcus instructed Jane,

She disappeared soon returning with Bella

"Now I'm taking Jane here as my slave for the same length of time as Bella was captive here plus an extended sentence if she does me wrong or anyone in my family" I said leaving no room for argument and dragged the blonde bitch out by her hair.

"Master please help" Jane begged

"Do what you want with her" Caius sneered dismissively.

"Let this be a lesson to you all DO NOT THREATEN MY FAMILY" Alice said

The six of us left Volterra and I called Sam

"Don't worry about the Volturi" I said

"Why not"

"I've taken care of them and you need not know the reason behind it other than I am bringing one back with me and Bella is alive and still human

"Thanks Evan" Sam replied and the line was disconnected;

The six of us left and on the plane I bound Jane's hands behind her back

"Sit there and be quiet lest you incur my wrath "

Jane's blood red eyes blazed and she shook her head defiantly.

"I will never serve you or your family because I know that my Master will rescue me and make you all pay for this "

"You really think that you dumbass blonde" I said

"Oi" Rose called

"Present company exempt" I added

Alice joined me then

"You are a lunatic and a fucking idiot for not listening to my fiancé when he told you to stay away from us but you had ignore him and now you're stuck with us and our way of life"

Carlisle and Esme watched silently from the side as their kids dealt with other of the twins who had terrorised them for the better part of five hundred years.

"My Master wouldn't abandon me to you "Jane stubbornly replied

"Really" Alice retorted and was about to lash out with a fire whip in her had

"Babe she's not worth it "I interjected at that point

"Hang on a minute "Bella said

"Since when did you start dating and is that a ring on your finger?" she asked pointing at the engagement ring on Alice's hand

"It was about six weeks after you were abducted we were engaged and it was so romantic" Alice gushed to her.

"Uh no spilling the beans on our engagement" I said and clamped a hand over Alice's mouth

"So brother you're an immortal when were you going to tell me "Bella asked annoyance in her tone

"It happened the day you went missing I slashed my wrist open and sacrificed my life to Rosie who was distraught over losing you she drank my blood so I begged Alice to turn me cause there is no way I was going to live without her"

"And I'm glad I did" Alice said

"Why?" came the response from the brunette

"I can answer that" I said "you see I am exceptionally gifted I can manipulate fire, water and earth" I pointed at a candle and it ignited

"That's not all he can do" Alice added

I then rose off the ground and glided over to Bella who screamed in shock

"That was my reaction as well when I first saw him" Alice said

"I can also freeze water and create earthquakes but maybe not in the house"

Esme nodded gratefully and Carlisle smiled.

Later that day as I was lying on the bed in our bedroom there was a light knock on the door

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

The door opened and Bella walked in I stiffened as her scent hit my nostrils

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday" she said

I smiled "there's no need to thank me because if you were in my position and I in yours I know you'd do the same "

I stood up and Bella approached me warily

"I'm not gonna hurt you because you're my sister and I look out for my own."

She collapsed against my shoulders sobbing quietly

"Listen everything will be ok I promise" I soothed her rubbing her back and that's where Alice found us.


End file.
